


断章-变猫梗-小煤球（下）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-变猫梗-小煤球（下）

“梅西？”克里斯伸手戳着小猫软乎乎的身体，团成一团的小煤球掉了个个，毛茸茸的小屁股对着他，尾巴不高兴的敲打着床面，克里斯尝试了半天，小猫都不肯抬头看他。

“刚刚我……”他想要解释什么，但只要一想到刚刚的画面，思绪就卡了壳，他舔嘴唇，瞄了一眼桌上的杯子，决定转移话题。“我不知道你怕烫，我没养过猫……舌头还疼吗？”

不对……这像是故意在提醒他发生了什么……

小猫扭过脸瞪了他一眼，故作凶狠的呲了乳牙，终于被施舍了一个眼神，克里斯绕了一圈朝前凑了凑。

“你变回来好不好？”他伸手去摸小猫的头，金色的眼睛抗拒的眯起来，两只小爪子交替挪动向后退，他只顾着后退，几乎要顺着床单滑下去了，克里斯赶紧伸手去捞，他手指一疼，把挣扎不停的小猫放下后才看见手背被划了一道口子。

卧槽，我该不会也要变成猫了吧？克里斯低头看着茫然的小猫，把手藏到口袋里，拿起了桌上的房卡。

“我们都冷静一下？你在这里别乱跑。”他一边说一边穿好衣服把冲好的奶粉被倒进碟子里，克里斯把它放到梅西旁边，飞快地离开了房间。

他打了一针破伤风，钻进一家热闹的酒吧把自己藏进了阴影里。

我喜欢梅西？他摸着手臂上鼓起来的伤口，有点茫然，刚刚的画面又一次的在眼前浮现，头顶翘着小耳朵的阿根廷人双眼弥漫着水雾，迷茫的看着他，像是有莫名的吸力一样让他移不开视线，空气里有点热，克里斯喝光了冰柠檬水，摸了一块冰块儿出来，一只手捉住了他的手指，涂着艳红色指甲油的手指从他手里拿走冰块儿，克里斯顺着那只手看过去，站在眼前的人把冰块放到嘴边，舔了一下。

“一个人？”女人不太客气的坐到他对面，一头深棕色的卷发被草绳编着的，坠着奇怪图腾的发带箍起来，她小麦色的皮肤上涂着奇怪图案的油彩，一股奇异的香料味儿从她身上飘散出来。

如果换一个情景，克里斯大概会顺势讲讲俏皮话调个情，毕竟眼前的女人很对他的胃口，不管比起性感火辣的身材，他首先被女人怪异的打扮吸引了视线。

“你看起来像是个南美巫师。”克里斯歪着头看着她。

女人露出雪白的牙齿咬碎了冰块儿，手指蘸着水在桌上画出了一个图腾。

“当然。”她笑了起来。“空气中的元素告诉我，你现在有点小麻烦。”

就体型来说，的确是个小麻烦，想到梅西，克里斯还是会忍不住笑出来，他研究着女人画出来的图腾，看的久了忽然有点头晕。

这就是南美巫师的力量？这里真的有巫师？

克里斯撑着脸，听着女人说了点关于南美洲萨满信仰的东西，他犹豫了一下，还是问了出来。

“那么会有把人变成小猫的魔法吗？比如摸摸小猫就长出来耳朵和尾巴？”脑海中又想到了梅西的样子，克里斯舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“当然有。”女人眨了眨眼，露出了了然的笑容。

梅西听见门响的时候还在被子里缩着，他撑起身子钻出被子看了看，房间门被打开，克里斯在给他丢了个眼神后，一个漂亮的长发女人提着包走了进来。

怎么回事？

小猫疑惑的歪着头看着两个人。

罗纳尔多带人回来是……

“我要准备一下，去给我倒杯水？”女人笑了笑，把还想说什么的葡萄牙人推了出去。背包被丢到床上，巴掌大的小猫被弹的跳了起来，梅西警惕的看着她，把自己缩到枕头后，女人坐到床上，舒服的打了个滚。

“原来真的是个猫奴啊。”女人伸手想要摸摸他，小猫蜷缩到枕头下面，但两只大手捉住了他，摸到了床头的猫薄荷棒棒糖塞到他怀里。刚刚挣扎个不停的小猫立刻老实了，女人摸了一会儿，把它放到了地毯上。她打开背包，在里面摸索起来。“现在的客人越来越会玩了。”

一被松开，梅西就推开了棒棒糖，他艰难的看向床上，女人摸出来两个毛茸茸的猫耳夹子，别到了自己的头发上，她皱着眉看着构造复杂的猫尾巴，弯腰在床头柜里翻找起来。

应……应召女郎？！

看到这里，梅西终于明白女人是干什么的了，他推开猫薄荷棒棒糖，不高兴的把自己往床下塞，罗纳尔多先生在吻了自己之后立刻带了女人回来……这算什么？示威？

克里斯端着杯子回来时被吓了一跳，他看着床上朝着手里尾巴上涂抹润滑剂的女人，意识到产生了什么误会。把人请出去算得上一场灾难，他根本没办法和一个提供情趣服务的职业工作者解释自己真的想要找一个巫师。

他门关上，靠着门定了定神，在心里咒骂了一句自己的轻信。

“对不起，我不是故意……”克里斯回到卧室，却没看见小猫的身影，他心里一紧，开始在床上翻找起来。“梅西？梅西？”难道被带走了？一想到这里克里斯紧张起来，他忙的额头出了汗，随手擦了一把，他感觉身上有些发热，忽然想到了刚刚女人帮他端回来的那一轮果汁。

艹……

克里斯在床脚看见了一根小尾巴，他弯腰朝着床下看去，小猫正缩成一团躲在下面，克里斯伸手想把他捞上来，但梅西打了个滚，躲进床下更深的地方了。

他翻身下床，掀开床单趴在地毯上盯着躲在下面的梅西，小猫灿金色的眼睛在黑暗中像是晶亮的黄水晶光圈。

“别在床下躲着了，我已经把她赶走了。”克里斯艰难的伸手想要把梅西弄出来，但小猫蜷缩的更紧了，小尾巴敲打着地毯，这是个不高兴的信号，克里斯意识到梅西还在生气。“我没下想要和她做什么，那是个误会，我以为她是个女巫……你出来好不好？”他们对视了半天，小猫把眼睛一闭彻底消失在黑暗里了，克里斯叹了口气，爬起来踢开了被丢在地上的润滑剂，他打开小助理给的玩具袋子，翻找了半天，找出来一根花里胡哨的逗猫棒，他又钻回去，伸手抖了抖那根扎满了羽毛和铃铛的玩意儿，小猫的耳朵动了动，克里斯注意到有很多细小的粉尘随着抖动从逗猫棒上掉了下来。

“梅西？”

克里斯叫了两声，梅西睁开眼，立刻被逗猫棒吸引走了视线，他一点也不想搭理那根葡萄牙人，但他的身体似乎不受控的动了起来，克里斯发现有效，小心翼翼的一点一点引着他向外走，他看准机会，在梅西贴近床边的时候飞快的伸手把他捞了起来。

小猫发出了一声恼火的叫声，克里斯拍了拍他头顶被逗猫棒的洒落的粉尘，轻轻把梅西放回了床头柜上。克里斯蹲在柜子前，把视线降到和梅西的同一高度。

“别生气了好不好？”他伸手想要戳一戳小猫，但小毛球离立刻呲牙亮了爪子。“……你要因为我带了个应召女郎回来就生气的不理我了？”克里斯古怪的说，小猫抖了抖耳朵，呆呆的看着他像是愣住了。“这听起来像是吃醋。”克里斯小声嘀咕。“因为我吻了你又带别人回家吗？”

小猫扭过头不去看他。

他的心砰砰跳了起来，像是按下了什么加速开关一样，克里斯向前凑了凑，在小猫身上闻到了一股浓浓的猫薄荷味，那正是刚刚逗猫棒上掉下来的粉尘。还没等他缓过神，小猫已经开始主动蹭他的手指了，克里斯对着他高高翘起的尾巴眨了眨眼，虽然不明白发生了什么，但是还是做出了决定，他拎着变老实的小东西去了浴室，决定帮他先把身上的猫薄荷洗掉，被温水打湿的小煤球变成了奇形怪状的外星生物，克里斯调好水温，忍着笑把梅西安置在了洗漱池里。

他的状况也不太好，那个女人身上的熏香和果汁让他感到不妙，他叮嘱了几声，钻进里面的淋浴室严丝合缝的拉好了浴帘。

冷水让高热的体温变得更加明显，克里斯双手撑着墙，任由水珠顺着头顶淌下，他的心跳很快，像是经历过高速奔跑一般，收缩的器官从内部敲打着骨骼与肌肉，他盯着地面，脑海中却止不住的去想与他间隔了不足三米的小混蛋。

小气的阿根廷人只是因他下午的一个吻就到现在都不肯理他，他还没说每次进球后巴萨那群人都恨不得把他吃掉一样围着他亲吻脖子呢，克里斯心里不服气的想着，他十分确定上赛季的时候，内马尔那个小流氓在梅西脖子上吻出过红印！他亲眼看见的！

梅西是个麻烦鬼，克里斯在心里骂道，比他所有的前任加在一起都麻烦，别人至少还能讲道理，这个小混蛋一不高兴就变成猫了人话都不讲，亏他还一个劲儿的担心他变不回去要做一辈子猫。就因为个误会生他的气，一点良心也没有。

他正在心里骂着，外面忽然传来了砰通一声闷响，克里斯拉开帘子，一个光溜溜的人影趴在地上，被水打湿的尾巴萎靡不振的贴在地砖上，他飞快的抱起浴巾过去把人弄起来，梅西迷迷糊糊的趴着，额头还红了一大块。

“你怎么现在又变回来了？”克里斯摇了摇他，但阿根廷人似乎被撞傻了，他迷茫的看过来，侧头用湿漉漉的耳朵蹭了蹭克里斯的肩膀。

这一蹭就没完没了了，克里斯向后缩着脖子，有点害怕梅西把自己的猫耳朵蹭秃了，他艰难的把人搬到床上，心里骂着人不高抱起来死沉，裹着浴巾躺在床上的阿根廷人十分老实，他歪着头看着克里斯，湿漉漉的尾巴尖一抖一抖的敲着床单，像是怕人发现一样，慢慢凑过去碰到了克里斯的大腿。

意识到自己没穿衣服，克里斯低头看了看，拨开尾巴，自己也扯了一条毛巾围上了，他拍拍梅西的脸，看到他瞳孔圆滚滚的放大，也不知道是不是因为猫的原因。

“你还好吗？”他凑过去研究了一下梅西的额头，在发现只是撞红了之后不由得松了一口气。

“头疼。”软糯的声音十分迟缓的回答，梅西别扭的蹭了蹭床单，敏捷的捉住了克里斯的手，他盯着满脸担心的葡萄牙人看了一会儿，觉得屋子里有点冷。克里斯温热的呼吸落在他沾了水的锁骨上，他想了想，伸手搭上了对方的肩膀。

肩膀上的两只手有意无意的将他向下压，克里斯僵硬的不知道该做出什么反应，梅西皱着眉看着他，比起生气，神情更加近似于困惑，小猫刚刚在温水里泡的热乎乎的身体近在咫尺，热气透过空气传递过来，让克里斯不由自主的想要往上贴，他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，试探的低头亲了亲那片被撞红的皮肤。

“还疼吗？”他的嗓音有些低哑，搭在肩上的手又紧了紧，像是有进无退的陷阱一样一旦向前，就再也没有退路。他听到梅西嗯了一声，一条湿漉漉的尾巴顺着他的膝盖缠了上来，在大腿上圈了一圈。

“罗纳尔多。”梅西缓慢的眨了眨眼。

“什么？”克里斯又低头亲了一下那片皮肤，他身上热得厉害，梅西的睫毛像是小刷子一样刷过他的下巴，痒痒的感觉钻进皮肤，一路渗了下去。

“你硬了。”缠在腰间的毛巾忽然被什么拉扯了一下，克里斯窘迫的低头，看见那条尾巴正调皮的挑开他的毛巾丢到了地上。

艹！

“那是因为……”因为那个女人的熏香？或者药物？话到嘴边他停了下来。克里斯的手指捏弄着梅西头顶的猫耳，阿根廷人眯起眼睛，尾巴摇晃着在他的腿上来回摩挲，他视线向下，捉住了那根尾巴，忽然有了点底气。“你不喜欢吗？”他翻身上了床，用自己的身影将梅西笼罩起来，细密的吻顺着额头一路向下，梅西的膝盖轻轻难耐的蹭着他的腿，搭在他肩膀上的手臂合拢，勾住了他的脖子，他舔了舔梅西凸起的喉结，在满意的得到了一阵颤动后才继续向下。

过量摄入的猫薄荷让梅西迷迷糊糊的，他看着吊灯和天花板，感觉全世界都在旋转，罗纳尔多的吻已经顺着锁骨蔓延到了胸口，他的耳朵被暂时放过了，两只手自下而上托起他的胸肌向内挤压，他别扭的动了动，左侧的乳头忽然被轻轻的，飞快的舔了一下，他条件反射的加紧了腿，克里斯低声笑了笑，俯下身轻轻的舔弄起已经被唤醒的小肉粒，浅褐色的乳头被舌尖来回拨弄着，怪异的感觉纠缠着酥爽，在胸口蔓延变成了一片浅浅的粉红，梅西咬着下唇压抑着喉咙里的声音，他的手臂依旧死死的抱着克里斯的头，也不知道是想要更多还是想让他停下。

克里斯仔细的照顾着嘴里的小东西，他十分体贴的没有冷落另一颗，手指轻轻的拈弄，让身下的躯体颤抖着却挺起腰腹将胸膛向他嘴里送，他听到梅西喊了他一声，于是恋恋不舍的松开了被舔的像是石榴籽一样的小东西。

“不喜欢？”克里斯撑起身子低头看着梅西，他的小猫两只眼睛被雾气笼罩，仿佛再过一会儿就要下起雨来，他正打算说点什么调情的话来，梅西却像是终于把理智从脑子那个角落里搜捕出来了一样。

“你还没断奶吗？”黑色的眼睛眯了起来，克里斯一愣，忽然屁股被什么抽了一下，他一愣，还想说话，又被抽了一下，葡萄牙人扬扬眉毛，决定回应这个挑衅，他忽的把人翻了过去，从地上捡起来刚刚被打开的润滑剂，他捉住了那根作怪的尾巴，强硬的把人摆成跪趴的姿势。

“再用它抽我，我就把它塞进去。”他恶狠狠的威胁，并且十分记仇的在梅西的臀瓣上一左一右的回敬了两个巴掌，又圆又翘的臀瓣被他印上了红红的掌印，弹性良好的肌肉仿佛荡起了一浪波涛，克里斯看到鼻子有点热，十分没出息的一只手捂住鼻子一只手涂好润滑剂分出一根食指滑了进去。

被进入的感觉十分奇怪，梅西膝盖偷偷挪动想要逃走，他的脑子迷迷糊糊的，觉得事情应该进展到这样，又不明白为什么变成了这样，猫薄荷激发的激素令他本能的想要将臀部翘得更高，克里斯的手指被内壁挤压得越发艰难，他几乎被顶出来，又不服气的加了一根手指继续向里探入。

“放松一点。”他又拍了拍梅西的屁股，更多的润滑液随着他的手指一起被挤压的向外缓慢移动，他意识到这是个难进的门。

“别磨蹭。”尾巴甩了甩，又一下抽到了克里斯的肩膀，他肩膀被抽出一条红印来，火气也跟着上来了。

“你急什么？”他抽出手指，把那些黏糊糊的液体全都蹭到了发红的臀瓣上。

还不是你那些见鬼的粉末！梅西生气的又抽了他一下，这一次为他招来了报应，有点生气的葡萄牙人十分用力的整根顶了进去，他腰腿一软，几乎倒了下去，他呜咽了一声，尾巴和耳朵都惨兮兮的耷了下去。

“goal。”克里斯凑近他的耳背，得意洋洋的说，他虽然被挤得不好受，但梅西终于老实下来让他十分满意，他拍了拍对方被汗水浸湿的臀瓣，小幅度的动了起来。

goal个鬼！

等着联赛开赛，不在伯纳乌送你们五……

“别……”体内隐蔽的腺体被重重的顶了一下，酸麻的快感让梅西连忙出声，但终于找到目标的葡萄牙人十分冷血无情的忽视了他的声音，他捉住了梅西的尾巴，一下一下的撞击在腺体上，小猫的身体轻微的颤抖起来，仿佛有冰凉的电流在骨盆腔中来回乱窜，他的背上落下了一个吻，顺着他的脊柱沟缠绵眷恋的向下，堆积的快感让他想要被触碰，但他的手刚刚向下，就被发现拉了回去。

“想都别想。”克里斯恶意的咬住了他毛茸茸的耳尖。“你不是还有尾巴吗？”

梅西将脸埋在枕头里，迫切的想要制止那些溢出来的声音，但葡萄牙人变本加厉起来，他的双手被按住，尾巴也被牢牢的捉住了，见鬼的尾巴像是背叛了身体，不知好歹的缠在坏人的手腕上，他靠着后面射了出来，软糯的呻吟变成了尖叫，最后可怜兮兮的只能发出小奶猫的呜咽声。

“不打算说点什么吗？”克里斯眼睛一眨不眨的盯着怀里皱着眉闭着眼的阿根廷人，他任劳任怨的帮着对方做完了清理，但梅西似乎不领情，他低头凑过去咬了咬他的唇瓣，没力气再用尾巴抽他，梅西只能缩着脖子朝着被子里躲。

克里斯忽然有点失望。

刚刚还帮我舔出来了呢。葡萄牙人委屈的想，他被小猫舌头上的小倒刺搞的几乎颜面尽失的立刻缴枪，但对方似乎并没有其他意思。

“你想听什么？”梅西睁开一只眼看着他。

“这……这不是一夜情对吧？”克里斯紧了紧手臂，小心翼翼的问，他从没这样紧张过，为的却是他从不担心的事情，大概因为梅西对他的魅力十分无动于衷让他半点信心也没有。

“……boludo huevo！”梅西闭上眼睛，往他怀里缩了缩不再搭理他。挨了骂的罗纳尔多先生委屈的想要把他推醒，还是没忍心。

克里斯醒过来时，下意识觉得有点不对，他睁着眼想了想，才意识到少了点什么。

“梅西？”葡萄牙人从床上爬起来，在屋子里四处寻找，睡一觉又变回猫了？他疑惑的喊了半天，却没能得到回应，他踩到了被丢在地上的遥控器，电视屏幕上播放着梅西被记者捉到的录像。

阿根廷人已经恢复了正常，他的身上穿着克里斯的T恤，还有他的短裤，哦，那个没良心的家伙还穿走了他的鞋。他看起来不错，温和的跟记者解释自己不过散心去了，并没发生什么其他的事情。克里斯站在电视前看完整条报道，撇撇撇嘴，失落的向后倒回了床上。

梅西已经恢复正常了，他当然不用再继续躲在这。克里斯失落的把自己缩进被窝里，感觉自己像是被用过就丢的按摩棒。

他没能得到什么许诺和告白，也没能有机会说出来，过了这件事，他们又要退回到原来两军对垒的境地，连朋友都做不成。

酸胀的泡泡咕嘟咕嘟的冒着，他听到门响了一声，随后被打开了。

“我以为我才是应该赖床的那个？”梅西把背包丢在地上，转身找到餐桌打开了手里的外卖袋。

“你怎么回来了？”克里斯因为空气中油炸食品的味道皱了眉。

打开袋子的动作一顿，克里斯的呼吸也跟着停了。

“你想我走？”阿根廷人一向软糯的声线被压低了八度，克里斯警觉起来，他连忙爬起来，从背后把人抱住了。

“我是个负责任的伺主，怎么可能不要自己的猫。”克里斯盯着梅西的头顶，那里已经没了耳朵，他有点失望，于是低头咬住了对方白嫩嫩的耳尖。“你是怎么变回来的？”

“不知道，大概心情好了就回来了。”梅西摸出袋子里的巧克力油条，堵住了身后那张追问不停的嘴。

烟雾缭绕的房间里，一根蜡烛灭了，趴在桌子上的小黑猫睁开金色的眼睛，看着自己的小主人收走了蜡烛。

“我猜梅西先生已经不难过了。”

它懒洋洋的打了个哈欠当作回应。


End file.
